Generally, user signals for a plurality of transceivers exist in communications environment. At this time, the communications system of TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) or FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access) was implemented to assign wireless channel of different time or frequency to transceivers. That is, the communications system separates user signals for each transceiver from each other according to time or frequency.